Breath Brother, breath!
by Yamica
Summary: Nach einem Angriff im Düsterwald schwebt ein Erbe Durins in Lebensgefahr. Wird es der Gemeinschaft gelingen rechtzeitig Hilfe zu finden?


„**Breath brother, breath!"**

Atemlos

Autor: **Yamica**

P-12

**Warnung:**

[H/C][ooc]

**Disclaimer**:

Gehört alles nicht mir und ich verdiene keinen Cent damit!

Einige Behauptungen sind reine Fiction und beruhen nicht auf Tolkiens Werken.

Es war mitten in der Nacht passiert. Ein Angriff mit dem keiner gerechnet hatte. Überraschend und aus dem Nichts. Die Zwerge hatten geschlafen, wurden nur Augenblicke vor dem Überfall von dem wachhabenden Zwerg alarmiert.

Schreiend war Bombur ins Lager getrampelt gekommen. „Spinnen! Spinnen! SPIIIINNEN!"

Die Zwerge waren zwar alle sofort auf den Beinen und auch der kleine Hobbit hatte sein Schwert schnell bei der Hand, dennoch erwehrten sie sich der acht angreifenden Spinnen nur schwer und mehr schlecht als recht. Die Spinnen liessen ihnen kaum Zeit sich zu sammeln und hielten sie so gut wie möglich getrennt voneinander.

„Verdammt kluge Biester", grollte Dwalin und hieb mit seinem Kriegshammer gegen die eklig haarigen Beine des Untiers und nahm ihm erst einmal kurz den Stand. Diesen Moment nutzte Thorin um dem Vieh Orcrist in den Schädel zu rammen. Die Spinne kreischte und zappelte und machte damit ihre Artgenossinnen darauf aufmerksam. Sofort wurden diese noch wilder. Die vielen Augen auf ihrem Schädel schienen aufzuglühen, ehe sie sich mit wild klappernden Greifzangen wieder auf die Zwerge los gingen.

Für Ori sah es schlecht aus mit seiner Steinschleuder, aber an seine Axt kam er nicht mehr ran. Er sah sich schon zerstückelt und im Schlund eines Monsters, als ihm sowohl sein Bruder Nori, wie auch Dwalin zu Hilfe kamen und der Spinne zu zweit den Gar aus machten.

Auch Fíli und Kíli schlugen sich zu zweit gegen eine der Spinnen und nun da sie wach genug waren, schienen sie fast Spass daran zu haben dem Untier die Beine einzeln abzuhaken. Ein Schrei ließ die beiden herum fahren. Bilbo schien weitaus mehr Mühe zu haben gegen eine Spinne zu bestehen. Kein Wunder, war der Hobbit doch kein kampferprobter Zwerg sondern eben… ein Hobbit.

„Geh! Ich schaff die hier schon allein", meinte Fíli und nickte seinem jüngeren Bruder zu, der keine weitere Aufforderung brauchte und Bilbo zu Hilfe eilte. Fíli hatte mit der ohnehin angeschlagenen Spinne inzwischen leichtes Spiel und hatte sie alsbald erledigt. Kurz durchatmend sah er sich kurz um und erstarrte dann, als er erkannte, dass Kíli weitaus mehr Mühe hatte mit der neuen Gegenerin, war diese Spinne doch einiges Grösser als diese hier. Selbst mit Bilbos Unterstützung konnte Kíli die Greifwerkzeuge nur abwehren und nicht selber angreifen.

Sofort griff sich Fíli seine Waffen fester und sprintete los, denn die anderen Zwerge waren allesamt beschäftigt und würden auch nicht eher zur Stelle sein als er. Mit wildem Geschrei versuchte er die Spinne von ihren Opfern abzulenken, was aber misslang, denn Fíli wurde schlichtweg ignoriert.

Knurrend schnaubte Fíli. „Wer nicht hören will", brummte er nur und sprang der Spinne kurzerhand auf den fetten Hinterteil und rammte ihr von links und rechts die Zwillingsschwerter in den Wanst.

Das endlich bemerkte die Spinne und begann zu buckeln, um ihren Angreifer abzuwerfen, aber mit den Schwertgriffen hatte Fíli den perfekten Halt. Er konnte sogar ein Schwert heraus ziehen und weiter oben wieder in den Leib stossen, um sich nach vorne zum Kopf vor zu arbeiten. Als er endlich sein Ziel erreicht hatte, erhob er sich, auch wenn es eine sehr wackelige Angelegenheit war. Dennoch schaffte er es das Gleichgewicht zu halten, auch wenn er den wild herumfuchtelnden Beinen ausweichen musste. Schliesslich hatte er einige Sekundenbruchteile einen festen Stand und stiess beide Schwerter gleichzeitig nach unten in den Kopf der Spinne, auch wenn es furchterregend war, dass ihn so viele Augenpaare anglotzten. Dann aber kreischte die Spinne nur noch auf, als er die Schwerter bis zum Schaft in den Kopf des Untieres rammte. Ihre Beine hampelten herum und Fíli sprang lieber ab, um nicht noch getroffen zu werden. Die Schwerter konnte er sich auch gleich noch wieder holen. Behände sprang er ab, doch er sollte den Boden nicht so schnell erreichen wie gedacht, denn auf einmal wurde er von zwei Beinen erwischt und hoch in die Luft geschleudert. Alles ging so schnell, Fíli wusste nicht einmal mehr wo oben und unten war. Er spürte nur den Wind, der in seinen Ohren pfiff, als er durch die Luft flog und dann explodierte etwas vor seinem inneren Auge, als er gegen einen Baum knallte und alles um ihn herum schwarz wurde.

Kíli hatte hilflos mit ansehen müssen wie sein Bruder von der Spinne im Todeskampf gepackt und weggeschleudert worden war. Nun endlich konnte er an dem Vieh vorbei und rannte zu seinem Bruder. Auch Bilbo folgte ihm so schnell ihn seine Hobbitfüsse trugen.

Als sie Fíli schliesslich erreichten lag dieser regungslos am Fusse eines Baumes und wirkte seltsam blass.

„Ist er…", wollte Bilbo schockiert wissen.

„Nein!", schrie Kíli und zog seinen Bruder zu sich. Just in dem Moment öffnete Fíli die Augen und schnappte nach Luft.

Erleichtert atmete Kíli auf, jedoch währte die Erleichterung nur kurz, als er hörte wie sein Bruder seltsam angestrengt nach Luft schnappte. „Fíli?"

Panisch sahen ihn die blauen Augen des Älteren an. Egal wie oft er nach Luft schnappte, das beklemmende Gefühl wurde nicht besser. Fíli griff nach Kílis Kragen und krallte sich an diesen.

„Fíli! Atmen! Verdammt, du musst atmen!", schrie Kíli ausser sich, während er zusehen musste, wie die sonst roséfarbenen Lippen seines Bruders bläulich zu schimmern begannen.

Bilbo indes rief nach den anderen, die gerade die letzten Spinnen erledigten und noch nicht mitbekommen hatten, welches Drama sich noch immer abspielte. Als Thorin den Ruf des Hobbits vernahm und sein Blick zu seinen beiden Neffen schweifte, erstarrte er für Sekundenbruchteile, ehe er sich Oín schnappte und diesen mit sich schleifte. Taten wirkten bei dem schwerhörigen Zwerg einfach besser als Worte.

„Mach Platz Junge", fuhr Oín Kíli an, um an Fíli heran zu kommen. Prüfend wanderte der Blick des Alten über den jungen Zwergenkrieger und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich immer mehr zusammen. Dann wurde er hektisch und begann Fíli zu entkleiden. „Los helft mir! Er muss raus aus dem Oberteil!"

Weil Kíli zu hibbelig und nervös war, kniete sich Thorin zu Oín um ihm zu helfen seinen Neffen zu entkleiden, der kaum noch bei Bewusstsein war.

Oíns Befürchtung bewahrheitete sich als er den freien Oberkörper Fílis vor sich hatte. „Bei Aule… steh uns bei, dass er das überlebt", brummte er nur in seinen Bart und zog einen Dolch aus seinem Gürtel, was die anwesenden Zwergen erschrocken schlucken ließ.

„Was hast du damit vor?", wollte Thorin wissen, doch Oín antwortete nicht, sondern zählte mit den Fingern Fílis Rippen ab und stiess dann ohne ein weiteres Wort den Dolch zwischen zwei Rippen, was Kíli aufschreien, seinen Bruder aber aufjapsen ließ.

Fassungslos sahen die Zwerge auf die Szene vor sich, nicht verstehen was hier vor sich ging. Balin war der erste, der sich beruhigte und auf Oín zutrat. „Was brauchst du?"

„Ein Röhrchen, irgendwas das lang und hohl ist… schnell wenns geht", kam es harsch vom Apotheker und Heiler der Gefährten. Alle hatten gehört was verlangt war und es war schliesslich Bilbo, der den rettenden Einfall hatte und kurzerhand seine Pfeife zerbrach und den Mittelteil an Oín reichte, der zustimmend nickte und das improvisierte Röhren in die Schnittwunde schob und endlich den Dolch heraus ziehen konnte.

Fíli kam endlich wieder zu Atem und sah unsicher hoch, griff den Blick seines kleinen Bruders auf, der wässrig und verklärt war. Für ein paar Minuten hatte Kíli wirklich befürchtet seinen Bruder zu verlieren. „Was… was ist denn passiert?", wollte er schliesslich wissen und auch die anderen Zwerge sahen Oín interessiert an.

„Hä?", machte der grauhaarige Zwerg nur, da er nicht verstanden hatte und lockerte damit die Stimmung etwas auf. Selbst Thorin seufzte leise und schloss einen Moment die Augen, ehe er die Frage etwas lauter wiederholte.

„Ach so… der Kleine hat Luft im Brustkorb gehabt. Beim Aufprall muss einer der Lungenflügel verletzt worden sein. Die Luft strömte danach in den Hohlraum und hat diesen ausgefüllt, so dass die Lungen immer weniger Platz hatten sich zu entfalten, weswegen er keine Luft mehr bekam. Durch den Schnitt kann die Luft nun entweichen und er kann atmen… aber das ist kein Dauerzustand."

Das war auch Thorin und den anderen klar. Fíli schien zwar wach, wirkte aber weggetreten. Der Schock, erklärte ihnen Oín. „Er muss zu einem richtigen Heiler, mit richtigen Instrumenten, der das verarzten kann", meinte er ernst. „Ich hab uns nur etwas Zeit verschafft, aber ohne Heiler…"

Kílis Unterlippe begann zu zittern und nun rannen ihm doch Tränen über die Wangen, als er sich zu seinem geliebten Bruder kniete. „Du musst durchhalten Fíli, hörst du? Nicht aufgeben. Wir bringen dich schon zu einem Heiler."

„Und wo willst du den herzaubern?", knurrte Dwalin. „Wir sind hier mitten im Nirgendwo."

„Nicht ganz", meinte da dessen älterer Bruder. „Hier gibt es bestimmt Heiler… bei den Elben."

„Ich bring ihn ganz bestimmt nicht zu diesem Elbenpack!", brauste Thorin da auch schon auf.

„Dann stirbt er!", schmetterte ihm Balin knallhart entgegen und jedwede Farbe wich aus Thorins Gesicht und er sah runter auf seinen Neffen. Nein, das konnte er auch nicht verantworten. Nie wieder würde er seinen Schwester Dís in die Augen blicken können, wenn ihr Erstgeborener nur wegen seines Zwergenstolzes sterben sollte. Ergeben nickte er schliesslich. „Baut eine Trage… und dann müssen wir erst mal Elben finden."


End file.
